


Hell

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Hell

The humidity was stifling. Here it was the middle of December and it felt more like July. The air conditioner had given out its dying breath earlier in the day and because of that, everyone had taken up permanent residence in the pool.  
Jean slid a wet washcloth over her forehead, sighing at the temporary relief. She wet the cloth again just as Logan appeared at the edge of the pool, looking comfortable despite the heat. Eyeing him, she muttered under her breath when he passed by her.  
“Don’t you ever sweat?”  
“Only when I have you underneath me darlin’.”


End file.
